The Overlord (Ninjago)
|-|As the Golden Master= |-|Spirit Form= |-|Possessing Garmadon= |-|True Form= |-|The Digital Overlord= |-|In the Digiverse= |-|In the Golden Mech= Summary In the beginning, only two races existed, the Oni, and the Dragons, beings who controlled creation and destruction, and who fought each other in an eternal stalemate. One day, however, a child who was born of both the Oni and the Dragon was born. This child, known as the First Spinjitzu Master, was sought by both races as a means to end the war. Seeing that the two races would never find peace and couldn’t understand the balance that was necessary for existence, left the realm to create his own, which became known as Ninjago. However, as the balance dictates that a world must have both good and evil, the Overlord was born to counter it. The First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord fought tirelessly and endlessly until The Overlord created a the Stone Army to finally kill him. Knowing that he would eventually lose, the First Spinjitzu Master split the land in two, the Overlord being sealed into The Dark Island. However, the Overlord saw the arrival of Lord Garmadon, and thus waited for the ultimate battle between good and evil. Eventually, his prediction came to pass, with Lord Garmadon being betrayed by the Serpentine and left to rot in the ocean, eventually landing on the island. Manipulating Lord Garmadon and starting the Celestial Clock’s countdown, which would dictate the beginning of the battle, The Overlord tricked him into spreading darkness through the Garmatron into Ninjago, shifting the balance back to darkness and restoring his powers. Forcibly taking over Garmadon’s body and regaining his true form, and proceeded to corrupt all of Ninjago. However, he was ultimately soundly defeated by Lloyd Garmadon, who had become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and was purged from Ninjago. Unfortunately for the Ninjas, the site of his defeat was still a foothold for him to remain and allowed him to take over Borg Industries, whose headquarters were built upon it. Taking over New Ninjago City’s infrastructure and the entirety of their computer system, he began a campaign to drain Lloyd’s power in order to become the Golden Master, a legendary being of Serpentine lore who held the powers of The First Spinjitzu Master at his peak, and would be fated to enslave the world. Eventually fulfilling this role with the power of the Golden Weapons, the Overlord was defeated by Zane, who sacrificed himself to turn the Overlord’s power against himself at the cost of his own life, purging his darkness from Ninjago once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B. Higher with Spinjitzu | at least 5-B, likely Low 2-C | up to Low 7-B with machines and technologies, 7-B in the Digiverse | at least 5-B, likely Low 2-C. Higher with Spinjitzu Name: The Overlord, presumably many other names, The Golden Master Origin: Ninjago Gender: Genderless, but referred to as a male Age: Thousands of years. Classification: Embodiment of all Evil and Darkness in Ninjago Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 8, reliant on Darkness and Evil, and on the Balance: he will never be truly destroyed as long as the Law of Balance requires him to exist), Non-Corporeal (The Overlord is actually a spirit that embodies Darkness and Evil, though he needs a body to actually fight), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Aristotelean: The Overlord is the Embodiment of Darkness and Evil in Ninjago, and can never fully die as long as The Law of Balance requires him to exist to counterbalance Light and Good, even if Darkness and Evil themselves don't exist anymore in Ninjago) Regeneration (likely Mid-Godly: the Overlord is the embodiment of all Darkness and Evil in Ninjago, and his spirit can always come back into existence after being defeated, even if there is no more Darkness nor Evil in Ninjago. Even the First Spinjitzu Master, despite destroying his physical form, was unable to fully kill him. The Overlord has also survived being erased from the Digiverse by the Ninjas [check Note for more info]), Extrasensory Perception (possesses thermal vision), Possession (The Overlord can possess other beings, bodies, and even objects), Biological Manipulation and Transmutation (one he possesses a body, he can mutate it, gradually causing it to evolve into his final form), Technological Manipulation (The Overlord is able to enter inside computers and machines to manipulate them, and he's even able to create his own technology), Genius Intelligence (The Overlord planned to act for thousands of years, predicting Lord Garmadon's arrival, even outsmarting, tricking and abusing the latter. The Overlord was also able to perfectly understand and use Cyrus Borg's technology and the Digiverse), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Dark Energy Manipulation and Projection, Flight (can use his Energy Beams as propellers to fly for short distances) Telekinesis, Existence Erasure (by possessing Lord Garmadon, he's able to manipulate the Elemental Essence of Destruction), Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow and Duplication (by possessing Lord Garmadon, the Overlord has all of his powers), Resistance to Existence Erasure (capable of wielding the 4 Golden Weapons at once without any problem: the Golden Weapons can erase from existence anyone who isn't powerful enough to wield all of them at once), Mind, Morality and Madness Manipulation (types 3 and possibly 4: Dark Matter is the Overlord's essence: even in incredibly small amounts it can drive people to insanity, making them completely evil, and servants of the Overlord. In this state, the Overlord can use it thanks to the Garmatron. He was able to take control all of Ninjago's inhabitants in a short period of time), Portal Creation (created a Portal to travel from the Dark Island to Ninjago), Non-Physical Interaction (Elemental Powers and Essences, such as Destruction and Darkness, are capable of harming intangible beings like ghosts. The Overlord is also able to interact with Digital Information and Data), Transformation (once enough people have been corrupted by Dark Matter, he is able to transform into his True Form), Durability Negation | All previous abilities, but greatly enhanced, True Flight, Large Size (Type 1 normally, higher with Absolute Darkness), Darkness Manipulation (in this form, the Overlord has full access to all of his Darkness-related powers and abilities, and can manipulate it as he wishes), Size Manipulation and possibly limited Spatial Manipulation (with Absolute Darkness, he can make a gigantic sphere of pure Pitch-Black Darkness is far larger in the inside than in the outside), in which he can grow to vastly superior size to literally eat his enemies alive), [[Mind Manipulation|Mind], Morality and Madness Manipulation (Types 3 and possibly 4: this time, instead of needing the Garmatron to use it, the Overlord can produce it as a natural function, and even breath large quantities of Dark Matter), Breath Attack (able to shoot a powerful beam filled with Dark Matter from his mouth), Weather Manipulation (able to alter the weather in all of Ninjago), Transmutation (able to turn the Garmatron into a giant Fortress), Forcefield Creation against Golden Power (with Preparation, he was able to build a barrier capable of perfectly withstand the First Spinjitzu Master's Golden Power), Dark Matter Manipulation, Power Modification, Invulnerability, (The Overlord is able to refine Dark Matter and to completely change its capabilities, creating the Stone Army, an army of Invulnerable Warriors that are resistant to Elemental Powers, and were able to push back even the First Spinjitzu Master. He can also create Anti-Golen Armors) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 8), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (likely Mid-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Aristotelean), Possession, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Technological Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking (able to hack the Borg Tower's computers and the Digiverse), Golden Power and Energy Absorption (thanks to his technology, the Digital Overlord is able to absorb Golden Power and Energy, making itself and his machines stronger), Creation and Power Absorption (the Digital Overlord is able to Absorb Lloyd Garmadon's powers to create a new body. naturally, this new body has all of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's powers), Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Analysis, Flight, Energy Projection and Heat Vision (with the Nindroid Warriors and other machines and technologies, which the Digital Overlord can possess if he wants to), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Size Manipulation (within the Digiverse, the Digital Overlord has an exat map of New Ninjago City, that he can manipulate at will, changing the way it looks and even its gravity), Astral Projection (the Digital Overlord can make a projection of himself inside of the Digiverse, the he can use to communicate and even to fight when he's elsewhere), Mind Manipulation and Cyborgization (enslaved Cyrus Borg and added him mehcanical parts) | All the powers of his previous True Form, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, possibly Morality Manipulation (as the Golden Master, the Overlord has all of the powers of the First Spinjitzu Master and of the Ultimate Sinjitzu Master, and has complete mastery over Golden Power, which allows the user to purify other people from Darkness and Evil, negating the effects of Dark Matter and making them pure again), Creation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Golden Power allows the user to Create things out of nowhere, shape and manipulate matter, even completely changing its form. It also contains all the other Elemental Powers, including Creation an Destruction. It can change aspects of Reality in entire realms), Acausality (by having the same powers of the Golden Weapons, he is unaffected by changes through time), Resistance to Mind, to Morality and to Madness Manipulation (Golden Power allows the user to be completely unaffected by Dark Matter, the Overlord's essence, which can corrupt a being's mind even in very small quantities, making them evil and insane in the process. In addition, Lloyd Garmadon possessed this resistance as the Ulitmate Spinjitzu Master, and thus the Golden Master should have it too), Negation and Resistance Negation (thanks to Golden Power, the Golden Master is able to negate the Stone Army's Invulnerability and their Resistance to Elemental Powers. He even negated the effects of the Ninjas' Anti-Golden Armors) Large Size (Type 1), capable of harming Non-Corporeal beings, Soul Manipulation (Lloyd Garmadon as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master was able to directly attack and defeat the Overlord when he was possessing Garmadon, without destroying the latter's body. The Golden Master should have this ability too), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Power Bestowal, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Invisibility, Smoke Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Precognition (with the Element of the Mind, the user can communicate Telepathically, his opponent's next move and what he's thinking by reading his mind, know what his intentions, know things about him and launch mental attacks), Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind-Based Weather Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (with the Element of Shadow, the user can turn himself, move and teleport through shadows), Life Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry and Limited Power Nullification, Air Manipulation, Time Manipulation (with the Element of Time, the user is capable of accelerating, slowing down, reversing and skipping Time), Time Stop, Age Manipulation, Time Travel, Statistics Amplification (the Overlord directly aborbed 99% of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's powers to become the Golden Master. Should be capable of using every Elemental Power, including the secondary Elements, which were possessed by the First Spinjitzu Master and the FirstBourne Dragon), Attack Reflection, Summoning (The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and the First Spinjitzu Master were able to summon a giant Golden Elemental Dragon made out of pure Energy, who is also able to launch a Breath Attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Golden Power allows the user to interact with and to harm truly Non-Corporeal beings), Sealing (the First Spinjitzu Master and the the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master latter also most likely accidentally sealed the Overlord in the Borg Tower possessed this ability, and the Golden Master should too), likely Cross-Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (the First Spinjitzu Master was able to travel and to create portals through other Realms even without the Realm Crystal. The Golden Master's Mech is made out of the molten Golden Weapons and the Megaweapon, which were able to create portals to other Realms), Thread Manipulation (created a giant Golden Spider-Like Web), Resurrection (the Golden mech is made out of the molten Golden Weapons and the Megaweapon, and the latter was able to resurrect Soto alongside his entire crew). Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely City level (easily kept up with and defeated Post-Awakening Lloyd Garmadon). Higher with Spinjitzu. Can Ignore Durability in some ways | at least Planet level, likely Universe level+ (fought the First Spinjitzu Master and he was equal to him). Can Ignore Durability in some ways | up to Small City level+ with with machines and technologies (controls various machines on this level such as the Nindroid Warriors, City level in the Digiverse (controls the entire city of New Ninjago City, and has an in-scale map inside of the Digiverse) | at least Planet level, likely Universe level+ (possesses 99% of The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's powers, alongside the combined power of the Golden Weapons and of the Megaweapon. Stated to be equal to the First Spinjitzu Master and to the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master). Higher with Spinjitzu. Can Ignore Durability in some ways Speed: at least Massively Hypersonic+ (matched Post-Awakening Lloyd Garmadon in battle), higher with Spinjitzu | at least Massively Hypesonic+ with likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions, likely far higher (far superior to his previous state. Matched the First Spinjitzu Master and Golden Lloyd Garmadon in battle) | Massively Hypersonic+ and Sub-Realitvistic+ reactions with his technologies (his machines are capable of keeping up with the Ninjas in battle, some of which are the as fast as General Cryptor), and in the Digiverse (shouldn't be inferior to his creations. Kept up with the Ninjas in battle) | at least Massively Hypesonic+ with likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions, likely far higher (should be comparable to The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master), higher with Spinjitzu and with the Element of Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: at least Small City Class+, possibly City Class | at least Planet Class, likely Universal+ | up to Small City Class+ with technologies, at least Small City Class+ in the Digiverse (superior to the Ninjas) | at least Planet Class, likely Universal+ Durability: at least Small City level+, possibly City level (took hits from Post-Awakening Lloyd Garmadon). Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence, and his various types of Immortality make him difficult to kill | at least Planet level, likely Universe level+ (took blows from the First Spinjitzu Master and from Golden Lloyd Garmadon, though he was outmatched by the latter). Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence, and his various types of Immortality make him difficult to kill | up to Small City level+ with technologies (some of his machineries, such as the Nindroid Warriors can tank hits from the Ninjas), at least'Small City level+' in the Digiverse (was unharmed by the Ninjas). Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence, and his various types of Immortality make him difficult to kill | at least Planet level, likely Universe level+ (his durability should be comparable to the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's). Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence, and his various types of Immortality make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Infinite Range: Dozens of meters with his powers. Likely Planetary with the Garmatron (with the Garmatron, he was able to launch missiles from the Dark Island all over Ninjago), Low Multiversal with Shadows (Possesses Lord Garmadon, who has the ability to manifest Animated Shadows on Ninjago to fight even when he was trapped in the Underworld, another Dimension parallel to Ninjago | Planetary (in this form, he was able to affect the entire planet, both in the battle against the First Spinjitzu Master, and when mind-controlling all of Ninjago's inhabitants), Low Multiversal with Shadows | Dozens to hundreds of meters with his technologies individually, tens of kilometers in total and in the Digiverse (ale to control all of New Ninjago City and all of its technologies from the Digiverse, which had a digital map of the entire city inside of it) |at least Planetary, likely Universal+ (has the same powers as the First Spinjitzu Master, who created the entire Realm of Ninjago), Low Multiversal with multiple abilities. Standard Equipment: *'The Helmet of Shadows:' A special helmet built by the Overlord to control the Stone Army. The latter will, in fact, obey anyone who wears it. MoSGarmatron.png|The Garmatron Redo2512.jpg|Full view of the Garmatron along with other vehicles 70504Garmatron.png|Set form of the Garmatron DarkMatterShellCGI.png|A Dark Matter Shell *'The Garmatron:' A large machine built by The Stone Army to help the Overlord to take over Ninjago. It can shoot Dark Matter shells. Dark Matter is the essence of the Overlord himself, and even in microscopic quantities, it can cause hallucinations of evil and completely corrupt even the purest of person, filling them with rage and bringing them to insanity, becoming in the process a servant of the Overlord. Dark Matter can quickly spread into the air if it's released, and it is extremely dangerous, especially in Large quantities: in addition, The Overlord can reach his Final Form when enough people have been corrupted by Dark Matter. The Overlord can also turn the Garmatron itself into a fortress. CptGoldenMech.png|The Golden Spider-Mech Golden_Master_with_the_Power_of_Golden_Weapons.png|As it appears in the Show. lego_ninjago_overlord_n_mech_1511942764_13016ca8.jpg|Set Form *'The Golden Spider-Mech:' A giant mech with three legs. It was built by the Overlord using the Golden Weapons and the Megaweapon. With it, the Golden Master can freely move around, jump, and use both his powers and that of the legendary weapons. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius: the Overlord is an extremely ancient being, that is very knowledgeable about Darkness and Evil, as well as the Balance itself. He created the invulnerable Stone Army, which was unaffected by the First Spinjitzu Master's powers until the latter used the Elemental Blade, as well as various other war machines and weapons. He predicted Lord Garmadon's arrival to the Dark Island, and the final battle, planning how to conquer Ninjago for thousands of years. He tricked and manipulated Lord Garmadon into helping him at taking over Ninjago. After being defeated by Lloyd Garmadon, he entered inside the Borg Tower's computer and hacked and completely took over the Digiverse, an entirely digital realm that expands throughout all of New Ninjago City, and is connected to all of its technologies. He wasn't outsmarted by Cyrus Borg and created an entire army of Nindroid Warriors using Zane's project. He also created technologies and devices to extract and absorb Golden Power, even directly from Lloyd Garmadon, and used this power to create a new body with all the latter's and the First Spinjitzu Master's powers. He even used the Golden Weapons and the Megaweapon to create a giant Golden Spider-Mech from himself. Weaknesses: Golden Power is the Overlord's main weakness: it can easily match, if not overpower his Darkness, and can completely nullify the properties of Dark Matter. While he is extremely hard to get rid off, the Overlord cannot regenerate his body, and he needs a body or vessel to actually fight: because of this, he can be potentially expelled from a body (by its destruction or by directly removing him from it) and/or sealed (check Note for more info). After transforming into his True Form, he may lose the Helmet of Shadows: if another person wears it, the latter will take full control of the Stone Army. Feats: *Fought the First Spinjitzu Master and almost defeated him with the Stone Army. *Created the Stone Army, which was immune to the First Spinjitzu Master's powers, until the latter used the Elemental Blade. *Created the Celestial Clock and predicted Lord Garmadon's arrival to the Dark Island. *Possessed Lord Garmadon and overpowered Post-Awakening Lloyd Garmadon. *Easily took over all of Ninjago and its inhabitants. *In his Final Form, he briefly fought the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, though he was outmatched. *Took over the entire Digiverse *Created the Nindroid Warriors and various other devices capable of absorbing Lloyd Garmadon's Golden Power. *Created the Golden Armor with Lloyd Garmadon's powers. *Used the Golden Weapons and the Megaweapon to create the Golden Spider-Mech. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Darkness:' The Darkness is not a regular Elemental Power, but actually Elemental Essence: naturally, it's stronger than other Elemental Powers, and it can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating energy beams, controlling shadows and darkness, etcetera. Like any Elemental Power/Essence, the user is able to harm immaterial beings, like the Ghosts from the Cursed Realm. *'Dark Matter:' Dark Matter is the essence of the Overlord himself: even in microscopic quantities, it can cause hallucinations of evil and completely corrupt even the purest of person, filling them with rage and bringing them to insanity, becoming in the process a servant of the Overlord. Dark Matter can quickly spread into the air if it's released, and it is extremely dangerous, especially in Large quantities: in addition, The Overlord can reach his Final Form when enough people have been corrupted by Dark Matter. In his True Form, the Overlord can produce an immense amount of Dark matter all around his body, and even by breathing, which makes it difficult to fight him. The Overlord also altered its powers and properties by refining it, making it a nigh-indestructible substance, which he used to create the Stone Army. *'Possession:' The Overlord can possess a person to make them his new body. This process, other than greatly mutating the host's body, it also vastly amplifies their original strength, and the Overlord gains new abilities by possessing them, mainly the one the host has: as such, the Overlord possesses all the powers of Lord Garmadon. By corrupting enough people with Dark Matter, the Overlord can evolve his possessed body to his Final/True Form. *'Absolute Darkness:' A special attack of the Overlord's Final Form: it consists of surrounding his opponent into a giant sphere of complete darkness. The sphere's inside is much larger than it looks from the outside. In this space, the Overlord can make his head grow so much to the point of being able to completely eating or swallowing his opponent. *'Digital Hacking:' The Overlord can enter inside computers, machines, networks and even entire digital realms like the Digiverse, being able to hack them and to take them over. *'Golden Power:' As the Golden Master, the Overlord could control the most powerful Element and the true essence of the First Spinjitzu Master. This power can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating things out of nowhere (even entire Realms), shaping, manipulating and controlling matter and other objects, altering reality to the user's will and being able to destroy darkness and evil, negating the effects of Dark matter and being completely immune to them. it can also be used to summon an Elemental Golden Dragon. **'Elemental Powers:' As he possesses all of the First Spinjitzu Master's and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's powers, the Golden Master possesses all the other Elemental Powers and Essences: Fire, Lighting, Earth, Ice, Energy, Water, Wind, Metal, Mind, Gravity, Speed, Nature, Light, Smoke, Shadow, Poison, Form, Amber, Sound, Time, Creation and Destruction. Key: Possessing Lord Garmadon | Final/True Form | The Digital Overlord | The Golden Master Note: The Overlord’s regeneration does not apply to whatever physical form he has, in fact, while he can come back after being destroyed in its Spirit Form, he cannot regenerate a body: for example, he would be able to regenerate from an attack that would destroy his spirit and body, but only his soul would return. His spirit, however, does have multiple powers as well to regain physical form, so it is not necessarily an incapacitating blow. Gallery lego_njo107_0-1024x512Overlordminifig.png|The Golden Master's Minifigure OverLordEmerges.jpg|The Overlord emerges from Ninjago MoS20CreationStone.png|The Overlord creates the Stone Army MoS20Battle.png|The Overlord battling the First Spinjitzu Master Foto_08-01-18_7_01_47_p._m..jpg|The Overlord possessing Lord Garmadon Overlord_Dragon_2.png|The Overlord's Breath Attack Overlord.jpg|The Overlord facing Lloyd Garmadon Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h52m42s147.png GoldenTale.png|The Golden Master's rise as told by the Serpentines' legends. Golden_Master.png|The Golden Master moments after having gained his new body. IMG_3435.jpg MoS34Overlord.png GiantSpinjitzuS3E8.png|The Golden master's Spinjitzu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:Traitors Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Data Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Thread Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2